Dragon Tales: Quest for The Wizard
by Dragonite Through my time living on Galdur, I've been hearing about a powerful wizard. My friend Sarel and I have been interested in meeting with this wizard. My various attempts to talk with him have not gone so well. Sarel got his tail lit on fire four times when talking about him to some other Galdurians. I took some time to think, and I thought maybe we were jumping ahead of ourselves. I decided to take a step back and talk with some of the Galdurians and see what they know about him. These are my findings: :: ''“He is a complicated individual. The wizard and I have traveled together across many worlds. He and I are friends. We are sometimes angry or annoyed with each other, but we have a mutual respect for each other.” ''- Connierific :: ''“The ruins are sinister. I knew they were bad news. I fled Spawnville , and ended up founding Sunfield. The Wizard thought it could be a source of power. But it changed him. He became obsessed with power and greed.” ''-Connierific :: ''“I think I understand him. I guess I'd see why he could be mad so if it's a like or hate question, I like him.” -''Thebluetorch :: ''“Well, it was more of a chain reaction. First, there was a war between Spawnville and the outlaws. In the war from what I heard, some of his men were traitors. After the war, the wizard went to hide in a location unknown. After a long while, he came out of hiding and arrived with dragons. After he found out that Spawnville was taken over and was no longer 'The Main Town', he attacked old Spawnville and Sunfield. As for the dragons, they were slain by a man named 'Bob.' *laughing* And one ran through my old house's roof! As for the other history of him is unknown at least to me.” ''-Thebluetorch :: ''“He's super crabby. All the time.” ''-Snail51 :: ''“He helped me with a personal task. I died near Spawnville and I knew it was loaded. I asked him for help and he summoned me. The wizard also takes a big deal about insults. The Wizard has pride.” ''-MrCodeGuy :: ''“He likes to be left alone, and he can be a bit grumpy. There was mention of a war and destruction. He is not to be trifled with is my understanding.” ''-DiamondChpCookie :: ''“I was there when he rained hell onto Ye Olde Spawnville. He was but a peaceful man. Doing typical peaceful things. But then assassins struck and killed him. Multiple times. And so, he got angry at them, and started fighting them, until they were dubbed 'The Rebels.' Then, Spawnville waged war on the Rebel, and there was a battle at Spawnville. Spawnville was annihilated and wiped out almost entirely. The wizard then burst out with rage and attacked everything by way of dragon. But then, when all hope was lost for us, a man by the name of SpaciousName struck and brought down the wizard. He then disappeared. Some say Spacious has the sword to this very day.” ''-linkster1 :: ''“I was one of his apprentices. He was kind to his apprentices, and had very strong magic. He was also very creative. Well, mainly in construction.” ''-Mistadrew :: ''"When I first met the Wizard, I was unsure in his presence... At first I found him somewhat cold and sarcastic, but my beliefs that he was a jerk were confirmed when he blasted me with lightning and fire for the sole reason of my nationality. During the days of the Great War, I joined his side as an apprentice in order to appease him (as well as avoiding having a roasted butt). I don't think he really liked me, after I learned all of the spells he offered to apprentives and any armour or tools possible and dashed to my status of neutral. Needless to say, he probably wasn't happy when I joined the rebels. I was pretty happy when he was defeated." -''BernhardDahl From what I can tell from my findings, the wizard is like myself and Sarel. He has had a traumatic experience happen to him. That event caused him to become the human he is now. Wizard, if you're reading this, know you are not alone. Sarel and I have gone through traumatic events like you. All we wish to do talk. Maybe we can help you with your trauma. If you wish to talk with us Wizard, please either let me or Sarel know or stop by Botanica. Our doors are always open. Category:Tales